<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody to die for by OlisDrabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327467">Somebody to die for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles'>OlisDrabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Canon Era, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had been different? What if Merlin succeeded and Arthur never died? What if Arthur got to say something he has never said to Merlin before?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody to die for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a really quick scrap i wrote a few months ago. It was inspired by the song Somebody to die for. I know, shocker. I'm sorry for the unnecessary sadness i brought upon you, in case you do feel it. (I secretly hope you do, just for the sake of validation, but we won't talk about that)</p><p>But anyway, i'm posting this angst despite the world already being angsty enough in its current state.<br/>Don't forget to stay at home and wash your hands!!! We're all in this together &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin gasped as the blade ran through his chest, mercilessly ripping and burning every cell in his body. He faintly heard his name screamed behind him as the blade was drawn back and another was pushed into the blurry figure of Mordred in front of him. He watched as it collapsed to the ground.</p><p>Merlin could feel Arthur grabbing his body and lowering him down to the ground, onto the harsh surface of the chain and iron covering Arthur's body. His face was cupped and turned with such gentle force he felt like he was the one to move it. Merlin looked at Arthur, his king. His destiny. Gods, he was beautiful even with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Merlin. Merlin! Can you hear me?” Arthur spoke. His voice sounded almost like whimpering. Merlin would tease him for it if it wasn't for the spreading pain in his chest. He smiled. Just a pull at the side of his lips, forcing one of his dimples to appear. He spoke.</p><p>“Hey there, Clotpole.” Merlin breathed out, blinking away his tears so he could see his king clearly. He looked absolutely devastated. It was almost nice, knowing so clearly that he did care. Maybe just as much as Merlin. Maybe not. Arthur breathed out a pained laugh and ducked down, resting his head on Merlin's chest. He was shaking.</p><p>“You idiot, do you have absolutely no sense of self preservation? You bloody fool-" Arthur cut off with a sob, his body still shaking as he held Merlin close. So close. He could feel his heart. The one he spent years trying to enter. Right now, he thinks he succeeded. Maybe. </p><p>“I always did quite like the idea of having somebody to die for. I'm quite glad it's you.” Merlin mumbled and smiled best he could when Arthur looked at him. He was so beautiful. His deep blue eyes, soft golden hair, even the big nose and crooked teeth were endearing. Arthur was just staring at him. Looking deep into his soul, far enough to find the darkest of secrets, then leaned in.</p><p>It was only a short press of Arthur's lips against his own, but it was enough to make everything worth it. Every danger he had to put himself in, every hard decision he had to make. It all led him to being happy in the arms of his love, his king, his destiny. Merlin smiled and Arthur shut his eyes closed, tears running down his perfect cheeks. “Thank you.” He whispered and Arthur shook his head.</p><p>“No, thank you. Everything you've done- for me. For the kingdom. It-"</p><p>“It was all worth it in the end.” Merlin whispered and lifted his hand to Arthur's face, even though it hurt. He could feel his life slipping away. Arthur closed his eyes again, more tears forming.</p><p>“I couldn't have done any of this without you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn’t for you.”</p><p>“Yes you would.” Merlin whispered and Arthur let out a broken breath, because of course Merlin wouldn’t agree with him. Even on his last breath. He sounded so sure, Arthur couldn't understand it, so he asked. “How can you be so sure?” It sounded so small. So broken and sad. He looked like he was losing his world. Merlin's heart squeezed, trying so hard to continue. To not fail.</p><p>“Because it's your destiny. All I did was help you complete it. I'm proud of that. Of you. I always will be.” Merlin whispered assuringly and felt his hand go limp, falling back down to his side. Arthur held back tears as he watched him slip away. “I love you,” He heard him whisper, and before he could answer, he was pulled out of his body, up into the light. He tried to reach out, grab onto Arthur's sobbing body so he could say it back, but it wouldn't let him. Merlin watched as Gwen and Gaius ran over to them. Gwen instantly bursting out a devastated sob and Gaius kneeling by his body, his head hanging low in grief. “And I love you.” Merlin spoke, and he thinks Arthur heard it despite his body now being empty. He sees it, in the way his king's body freezes, for just a moment, before looking up at the sky.</p><p>Merlin smiled gently as he moved further and further. He completed his destiny and died happy, just like he's always wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are much appreciated!! Have a great day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>